Providing goods and services typically requires an enterprise to perform multiple tasks or other entities to perform associated tasks. These tasks may include the use of software, hardware, or other technology. In addition, these tasks may also require that individuals perform certain management or supporting tasks. These tasks can be fairly complex requiring multiples steps and/or processes. Frequently, enterprises optimize such processes by using one or more of the following International Standards, frameworks and/or best practices: ITIL ver2, ITIL ver3 (Released May 2007), ISO/IEC 20000 (Released April 2007), CMMI ACQ & SRV v1.2, COBIT4.0, ISO 17799 and eSCM-SP v2. Design For Six Sigma framework (DFSS) & Lean Six Sigma.